


Dawns

by VOlympianlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: "You could have anyone you wanted", Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Matchmaking, Multi, lost heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8701918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Joonmyun has never been more grateful to his best friend/boyfriend for dragging him out to a theater production.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know most/all ballets have girls as the main character, especially for something like Swan Lake but this is an AU where male ballet dancers are highly prized and yes, LGBT+ is widely accepted/ is the norm. What a perfect world that would be, where no one looks at anyone oddly for loving who they love. Also I have rewritten the Swan Lake story a little to my liking. Just a few tweaks here and there. Ballet usually is told through mime but in this, it is sort of like a musical where the characters sing their lines as they dance. This was supposed to be a lot longer and to be really really slow burn but I ran out of time and have other fic fest fics to work on and thus this mess. I hope you guys enjoy nonetheless:) I really enjoyed writing the chemistry between Yixing and Yifan. Excuse the shitty ending. I’m not good at endings:(

Joonmyun shifted uneasily in his seat, eyes fixed on the stage. The theater was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. His cotton clothes itched again his delicate skin, so used to silk and satin. He resisted the urge to scratch and fidget as the curtain rose. His best friend, Jongdae, grabbed his hand as the first dancer came on stage.    
   
"Is that him?" The prince whispered softly as the sweet melody of a flute floated through the air. Jongdae did not move, eyes fixated on the stage as the dancer began to move, so lightly and gracefully that it seemed as if his feet did not touch the floor. Joonmyun had to attune for himself that yes, that indeed was the man that had stolen his best friend's heart.    
   
He studied the mystery man quietly as the orchestra picked up their instruments and began playing, adding more and more layers to the music. The dancer leapt into the air, arms extended into a graceful pose like that of a swan when the music swelled, and landed perfectly with barely a sound. His dark soulful eyes were lined with kohl and a touch of rouge across his lips as the only colour on his pale face.    
   
Joonmyun was mesmerized, eyes drawn to the single dancer even as other dancers stepped onto the stage, costumes identical to the soloist. Even as the dancer was swallowed into a sea of white by his fellow dancers, the prince's eyes remained glued to him.    
   
"Beautiful, isn't he?" Jongdae murmured as the scene changed and the soloist faded into the wings by the stage. Joonmyun could only nod, speechless by the dancer's haunting beauty as another man dressed in a richly coloured costume stepped into the scene. His navy blue suit seemed to glow brightly even against the dimness of the set. He carried a bow and arrow, and as he danced, through song, he proclaimed his love for hunting and his lack of enthusiasm for his mother's lavish balls.    
   
As the music shifted and moved, the dancer Joonmyun had his eyes set on returned surrounded by his swan brothers, causing his heart to tremble. Their arms were perfectly poised in such a position that the white feathered wings attached to their arms made them look as if they were truly in flight. Off to the side, the lone prince looked delighted at having come upon such lovely beasts and the whole theater gasped in horror as he raised his bow.    
   
Joonmyun held his breath, absorbed into the story as the golden tipped arrow flew towards the soloist who danced in the center of a circle of swans. The music's suspense rose, and suddenly, cut away into nothing. The middle swan had fallen, collapsed into a graceful pose as his brothers swarmed away, the feathers on their pseudo wings rustling as they fled from the scene, leaving their poor injured brother behind.    
   
As the prince stepped forward, singing of his triumph, the false sun fell below the horizon and the stage dimmed. By the time the lighting had returned, the fallen dancer had already shed his feathers and laid at the prince's feet as a man.    
   
The prince's horrified gasp echoed throughout the theater as he fell to his knees, laying his hands on the injured man. Joonmyun's gut clenched at the closeness and Jongdae squeezed his hand tightly.    
   
_"Oh, he still breathes!"_  The character proclaimed, and the dancer stirred weakly in his arms. The prince plucked the arrow from the dancer's chest and pulled out a stark white handkerchief to staunch the "blood".    
   
There were soft titters around the stage as the swans returned, having shed their feathers for white tunics that glowed in the artificial light. Joonmyun felt a twinge of envy when the prince lifted the dancer up with hardly a bit of effort. The dancer's eyes fluttered open and he struggled in the prince's arms, looking terrified.    
   
The orchestra played a crescendo as the stage lights dimmed and the villain appeared, cloaked in black and brown. False, at least Joonymun hoped they were false, feathers hung from his headpiece and cloak, his make-up done to accentuate heavy brows and dark amber eyes, glinting with malice.   
   
His voice was a deep baritone as he sang to the prince and struggling swan, gloating over the swan's capture. He sang of the swan's history, telling of a prince who dared to reject a sorcerer's affections and hence was cursed into the form of a swan. The swan had stopped struggling as the sorcerer sang, instead slumping into the prince's arms and crying over his bitter fate. He cried that his poor servants had been cursed along with him as the sorcerer cackled and swept off the stage, sending the other swans scattering out of his way.    
   
Joonmyun could not take his eyes from the dancer for the entire show even as he was swept into the story. This was the first time he had seen Swan Lake and he decided, as he walked out the theater doors, that he dearly loved it. Jongdae had even been too dazed by the dancer to cry out "I told you so," as his best friend has scorned the thought of a man so beautiful that he had rendered the Great Chatterbox Kim Jongdae speechless.    
   
Not that Joonmyun had thought anyone could beat Jongdae's beauty. His best friend was pretty with the cute curved lips and the smiling eyes but the dancer had been breathtakingly beautiful.    
   
“He’s so gorgeous, Myun.” Jongdae sighed, hands pressed over his heart. They were in Joonmyun’s bedroom as the prince painstakingly attempted to recreate the fluid movements of the dancer onto his canvas.    
   
“Hush, I need that dark blue that you were supposed to be mixing.” The prince muttered, holding his hand out for his palette. Jongdae pouted as he handed over the paint stained palette.    
   
“Aren't you going to comment on how beautiful he was?” Joonmyun leveled a glare in his best friend’s direction.   
   
“Why do you think I'm trying to paint him? I have no words to express. He's rendered me speechless, unlike you.” Jongdae gasped, clasping his hands over his heart once more.   
   
“You wound me, Your Highness! I only want to express his beauty in my words!” He cried out dramatically. Joonmyun rolled his eyes. He agreed with Sehun now, another prince who worked primarily with watercolor. Poets were so noisy and dramatic.    
   
"Then write them down instead of speaking them.” He turned back to his painting and dipped a brush into the dark midnight blue. The figure on the canvas was a picture of beauty, stark against the dark background.    
   
The only thing that frustrated Joonmyun as he reached for a tube of white, was that he could no longer picture the man’s face in his mind. He made up his mind to visit the theater again the next Friday, in hopes that he might be able to get backstage to get a closer look at the dancer.   
   
//   
Jongdae almost regretted introducing his best friend to theater for the main dancer as Joonmyun seemed to lose interest in him the moment they set foot into the theater and found their seats. Almost being the key word.    
   
The prince had insisted they appear in their regular clothes so that they might stand a bigger chance in meeting the dancer. They had been greeted very enthusiastically at the door, the ushers bowing and rushing to take their cloaks. Joonmyun looked perfectly at ease as he handed his cloak off to one of the ushers. Jongdae envied that of him as he awkwardly shed his cloak and dropped it into a servant’s hands.    
   
They were playing Sleeping Beauty that night, the stage full of glittering, richly hued costumes as the dancers milled about in a ballroom like scene.    
   
_The prince had yet to arrive,_  Jongdae noted. He had already flipped through the programme that they had left on their seats. Joonmyun’s eyes were fixed on the stage as the lights in the theater went out. The stage seemed to come to life as the music began to play.    
   
The prince looked impatient as couple after couple danced center stage, an introduction to the piece with no sign of the young dancer who had captured his heart.    
   
“Oh, be still, will you?” Jongdae muttered when Joonmyun shifted yet again.    
   
"Why isn't he coming out? Is he not in this show?" The prince queried, worried that he would not see his favourite dancer in motion.    
   
Jongdae rolled his eyes and shoved the programme into Joonmyun's hands. They were seated in a prime spot, in the private box closest to the stage, courtesy of Joonmyun's status, far from where the ordinary folk sat.    
   
"You would know that, if you bothered reading the programme at all, that he only appears in a few scenes." The prince pouted, disappointed. The dancer's name, as he had discovered as he slowly thumbed through the programme, was Yixing, and he was dancing as the Sleeping Beauty.    
   
The music rose into a crescendo and Jongdae's heart seemed to lift with it as a young man dressed in a powder blue tunic leapt onto the stage, prancing across the floor. The music picked up its pace, the dancer translating the prince's excitement at turning sixteen into motion as he skittered all over the dance floor. He was so light on his feet as he danced, his chestnut brown hair fluttering as he moved across the stage.    
   
Jongdae knew this ballet well and as the music slowed, he knew it was nearly time for the true test of a dancer. As he watched, the prince slowed to a stop before the king and bowed, singing his thanks to his father for hosting him such a lavish party. His mother enveloped him into a hug and then he was led to the center of the stage.    
   
Four other princes appeared, looking stately in their crimson, emerald, sapphire and gold tunics. He could hear Joonmyun's soft gasp of awe as the prince rose on pointe, holding perfect balance as he held out a hand in greeting to the first prince clothed in crimson.    
   
The prince twirled him around once and his hand was taken by the next prince draped in gold. Still standing on pointe, he was twirled once more and his hand taken by the next suitor. This was performed twice more on the other two princes draped in emerald green and sapphire blue.    
   
"That's called Rose Adagio. It's one of the most difficult sequences in ballet." Jongdae whispered into his best friend's ear as the dancer stepped back down, twirling around and around on the stage. Joonmyun nodded, only half listening as an old woman dressed in black robes appeared in the midst of the prince's happy dance.    
   
She held out a spindle and the King and Queen visibly gasp but the prince danced over curiously, taking the strange object from the woman. He played with it in his hands as he moved lightly across the stage, examining it closely. He had nearly reached his parents who were stepping forward, desperate to stop him when he gasped in surprise. Jongdae's heart clenched in sympathy as he was drawn into the story.    
   
The prince lifted away his hand and stared at his index finger in mild surprise.    
   
_"Oh, I feel..."_  
   
The spindle fell from his hands as he pressed the back of his hand to his forehead as if he felt a fever and taking a few feeble steps towards his parents who had stepped forward, he collapsed into his mother's arms, eyes shut tight.    
   
The old woman threw off her cloak, revealing herself as the wicked Carabosse, who had cursed the prince when he was only a baby. The audience watched, captivated as the king yelled for his guards in fury and grief. The witch waved her hands and thick smoke filled the air. She was gone by the time the thick smoke had vanished.    
   
Joonmyun felt a twinge in his gut as the scenes progressed through and they were introduced to the prince who would wake the Sleeping Beauty. The man was stunningly tall with an amazing looking face.    
   
Joonmyun was almost positive that he was the same man who had played the sorcerer in Swan Lake because he had thick bushy eyebrows that looked nearly identical to the sorcerer’s. His blonde hair glittered like gold under the stage lights as he danced with the prince in his vision.    
   
The Lilac fairy flicked her wand once more and the prince cried out in surprise along with the audience when the pale lean body in his arms vanished in a puff of mist. The prince implored for the fairy to take him to the man of his vision and Jongdae felt a sickening feeling in his gut as they drew near the palace scene as he knew what was about to happen.    
   
The Sleeping Beauty lay upon an ornate four poster bed, hands clasped around the stem of a blood red rose. Jongdae grabbed Joonmyun’s hand as the prince bent forward, lips brushing against the other man’s.    
   
//   
   
“Why didn't you tell me that they would kiss in this show?!” Joonmyun snapped as he stepped out of the theater with Jongdae in tow.    
   
“Hey, it isn't as if you've never heard the story before! Besides, you were the one who chose this show to meet him.” The lord reasoned as they navigated their way away from the crowds of people exiting the theater, towards the usher who was waiting for them to introduce them to the dancers.    
   
Joonmyun had conveyed his wish to meet the main dancer earlier during intermission and of course, they were more than happy to arrange a meeting after he had paid them a generous bit of gold.    
   
“This way, sir.” The usher bowed and held his hand out politely. He walked them down a large hallway, beautifully decorated with gold lanterns and a plush red carpet to a set of oak double doors.    
   
“The dancers should still be inside, milord.” The doors were opened and Joonmyun stepped inside, gripping Jongdae’s hand tightly, suddenly feeling nervous.    
   
Two young man remained in the large dressing room, speaking softly with each other. One of them was the man who had played the sorcerer in Swan Lake. And the other simply took Joonmyun’s breath away as he turned to face them.   
   
Jongdae squeezed his hand tightly as the dancer that they had both been obsessed with took in their appearances with mild surprise.    
   
"Who…” He asked, looking to the usher for guidance. The taller dancer shifted closer to him, expression guarded.    
   
“This is Prince Suho. He expressed interest in your dance and wanted very much to meet you.” The usher explained and the dancer’s eyes widened.    
   
He bowed quickly, as did his partner.    
   
“My apologies milord. I… We… did not know you.” He stuttered when Joonmyun gestured for them to rise. The prince shot the usher a glance and the man seemed to understand, bowing and backing away.   
   
“I will leave you to talk, milord.”    
   
The taller dancer touched his friend’s arm questioningly and Yixing nodded. He swept another quick bow in Joonmyun’s direction before striding away.    
   
Yixing smiled and extended an arm out towards the inside of the dressing room where there were two couches.    
   
“Please sit, Your Highness. I am honored that you enjoyed my dance.” He scurried off before Joonmyun could answer but returned quickly with a silver tray lined with an ornate teapot and little china cups.    
   
Joonmyun plopped onto the velvet covered couch and Jongdae squeezed in next to him, clutching his arm. The two exchanged glances as Yixing poured them tea in silence.    
   
“I’m Joonmyun.” Joonmyun spoke, nodding his head in thanks as he took the warm cups. The dancer’s eyes clouded with confusion.   
   
“Prince Suho…?” His words trailed off when the prince shook his head.    
   
“Call me Joonmyun. Suho is for formalities.” Yixing’s eyes brightened and he bowed his head in understanding, offering Jongdae a cup of tea.    
   
“I’m Jongdae.” Jongdae piped up and to both their surprise, the dancer’s cheeks reddened. He handed the lord his cup of tea and stood with his hands folded together.    
   
“I know.” He said shyly and Joonmyun gestured for him to sit. He did so carefully, remaining incredibly poised and posed.   
   
“I… I see you in the audience almost every night. And Jongin speaks very highly of you.” He explained upon seeing the twin looks of confusion on the men’s faces.   
   
Jongdae's brow creased.    
   
“Jongin? I don't think…”    
   
“Kim Kai.” Yixing interrupted and Jongdae’s face cleared immediately.    
   
“He works here?!” The dancer nodded with a smile.    
   
“He danced as the prince for Swan Lake.”    
   
Joonmyun frowned.    
   
"Who's Kim Kai?" He asked and Jongdae grinned.    
   
"I told you about him! He's the baker. The gorgeous one that Sehun fancies? He pesters me to go in with him every morning to get a roll from him just so that he can stare."    
   
Yixing giggled and Joonmyun's eyes were drawn back to him magnetically. He was beautiful when he laughed, a dimple indenting in his cheek.    
   
"What are you dancing tomorrow night?" The prince asked curiously and the dancer cocked his head to the side, his nose scrunching up cutely as he thought.    
   
"The Firebird." Jongdae supplied, having practically memorized Yixing's schedule. The dancer blinked and his cheeks warmed slightly.    
   
"Yes, I believe so." Joonmyun grimaced. Yixing was being painfully obvious about his massive crush on his best friend, what with all the blushing and shy glances. He was slightly disgruntled as after all, he was the  _prince_  and most people were in awe of him, not Jongdae.    
   
"It is getting late. Perhaps we should leave you to rest." He interjected and Yixing bowed his head immediately.    
   
"Of course, Your Highness." His subservient tone annoyed the prince. So much so that he rose to his feet immediately, his hand outstretched.    
   
"We will see you tomorrow then." He said curtly, surprising Jongdae. The dancer bowed once more and took the prince's hand, pressing a gentle kiss on his knuckles.    
   
"It was my pleasure to serve." He whispered and made to follow them.    
   
"We will see ourselves out. No need to trouble yourself." Jongdae assured him with a smile and he brightened significantly, nodding happily.    
   
//   
   
"What was that?" Jongdae asked as they stepped into the luxurious carriage that had appeared about two seconds after they left the theater.    
   
"Oh, please. Don't tell me you didn't notice how badly he was crushing on you." Joonmyun flopped against the plush velvet seats and folded his arms across his chest. Jongdae plopped himself into his best friend's lap, ignoring the prince's "oof".    
   
"What, are you jealous?" He teased and Joonmyun's eyes narrowed. He harrumphed and turned his head away.    
   
"Come on, Myunie. Admit it, you were jealous weren't you?" Jongdae nuzzled into Joonmyun's neck, trying to coax him to look at him.    
   
"You know I have eyes for only you." He cooed and the prince snorted.    
   
"Right. And Yixing." He turned his head to face the window again and his best friend pouted.    
   
"But you like him too." He whined and Joonmyun stiffened, dark eyes flashing.    
   
"Yeah, too bad he doesn't feel the same." He muttered, pushing Jongdae off his lap and shiftng as far away from his best friend as possible.    
   
The lord frowned and scooted closer to the prince, wrapping his arms around his waist tenderly. Joonmyun smelled of the cedarwood aftershave that Jongdae had given him for his birthday and his cloak was very snuggly.    
   
"Don’t be like that, Myun." Jongdae mumbled, nestling his cheek against his best friend's neck.    
   
Joonmyun ignored him, his mood remaining dark for the rest of the night.   
   
// 

"Come on! Just come with us today. I'll introduce you to Kai." Jongdae urged as he tugged at Joonmyun's arm. The prince's face was a blank mask as he tried to extricate his arm from his best friend's grip.    
   
"No, I want to finish that painting." Jongdae rolled his eyes and pulled harder as the door to Joonymun's room opened. Sehun stepped through the doorway, cocking his head curiously at the two of them.    
   
"Jongdae hyung, can we go now?" He asked, a small pout forming over his face. Jongdae gave him a pleading look.   
   
"We can as soon as you help me convince Joonmyun to go." Sehun turned the puppy eyes on full force and Joonmyun ducked, biting back a whimper when he caught sight of his face.    
   
"Alright, alright." He yelped when the other prince lunged for him, draping his arms around his neck.    
   
The bakery was tucked away in the corner of the street and almost completely hidden. Joonmyun wondered how Jongdae and Sehun had even known about the bakery as he had walked down that street a million times and never noticed it.    
   
"Good morning!" A cheerful voice chimed from behind the counter and a tall tanned young man popped up from where he had been placing cakes and cookies into the display case.     
   
_That must be Jongin._ Joonmyun mused, taking note of how Sehun’s face flushed almost immediately.    
   
“Hello, Sehun!” Jongin grinned happily as the trio approached the counter.    
   
Sehun smiled back shyly and opened his mouth to speak his order but the baker beat him to it.   
   
“A mocha frappuccinno and two chocolate cupcakes, yes?” His smile was teasing and the prince went red, nodding quickly.    
   
“And a buttered roll for Jongdae hyung.” Jongin cocked his head, surveying Joonmyun with curious eyes. He took in the richly hued clothes that the prince was wearing and the circlet half hidden in his hair and his eyes widened.    
   
The baker dropped into a bow immediately.    
   
“Your Highness! It is a pleasure!”    
   
Joonmyun waved him off just as a tall man with a mop of golden hair appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.    
   
“Jongin, Yixing spilled flour all over the floor again. Could you go in and help him clean it up before I throw him out?” The tanned man pouted.   
   
“But, Yifan. I was just about to serve…”    
   
“Now.”   
   
The man’s eyebrows were furrowed and he sighed through his nose when Jongin disappeared into the kitchen, Sehun watching him go forlornly.   
   
“Morning, Sehun.” Yifan ruffled his golden hair and yawned, walking over to the counter.    
   
“Your usual?” His eyes surveyed the prince sharply and Joonmyun immediately straightened his stance, meeting his eyes boldly. The man seemed to be amused by that, much to the prince’s dismay as his lips curved into a small smile.    
   
“Your Highness. We meet again.” He bowed his head and Joonmyun stiffened at the amusement in his tone but before he could answer, Jongdae cut him off.   
   
“Since when does Yixing work here?” He asked and Yifan’s piercing eyes turned to look at him.    
   
“Since our last worker ditched us. Why? What do you want with my brother?” The man’s tone was defensive and Joonmyun could not help himself.   
   
“Your brother?” He exclaimed and Yifan fought back the urge to roll his eyes.   
   
“Yes, he's my brother. What do you want with him?”    
   
"But you kissed him that night! The ballet!” The prince’s mouth hung open at how casual the man was.    
   
Yifan really did roll his eyes that time.    
   
“We’re not blood related at all.”    
   
Joonmyun’s cheeks reddened and Jongdae stepped in.   
   
“We want to court him.” He interjected and Yifan’s eyebrows raised.   
   
“We?”   
   
The lord's face warmed slightly but he did not change his statement.    
   
Yifan shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face.    
   
“It's too early in the morning for this.” He mumbled, sliding open the display case. He reached inside, pulling out a buttered roll and two chocolate cupcakes.   
   
“What would you like to have, Your Highness?” Yifan asked, straightening up and setting the pastries on the counter. He plucked a plastic to-go container off its rack just as Jongdae piped up.   
   
“We’re having them here today.”    
   
Sighing heavily, the baker plated the pastries, turning around to make Sehun’s drink. There was a loud crash from the back room and he winced, muttering curses under his breath.    
   
“Ge, we need- oh, hi Jongdae!” Yixing’s breathless voice echoed throughout the practically empty shop. He grinned happily, waving a flour covered hand in their direction.    
   
“The prince is here today.” His brother reminded him gently and his pale cheeks flushed.   
   
“Morning, Your Highness.” He chirped, giving Joonmyun a cheerful smile.    
   
Joonmyun smiled back as the dancer wandered over, pushing their treats closer to them.    
   
"What do you recommend for me to try? It's my first time here.” The prince leaned over the counter, ignoring Yifan’s pointed glare. Jongdae grabbed their food, nudging Sehun away to find a table.    
   
Yixing pursed his lips as he wiped his flour dusted hands all over his black pants, leaving white prints all over them.   
   
He did not seem to notice though as he peered into the display case with interest.    
   
“Yifan ge makes the best cream puffs.” He declared as his brother moved over to the counter, pushing Sehun’s drink in front of the prince. Yifan’s gaze was fiery enough to melt metal as he glared at the prince.    
   
“Cream puffs it is then.” Joonmyun smiled and Yixing beamed back at him, stealing a glance in Jongdae’s direction as he pulled the puffs out of the case.    
   
Yifan grabbed his brother’s arm, pulling him away once the prince had left the counter.    
   
“He was flirting with you.” He said lowly, tugging Yixing into the back room where Jongin was cleaning up a carton of eggs that had spilled in addition to the flour.   
   
His brother blinked back at him for a few moments before his cheeks flushed.    
   
“Don't be silly, Fan. He’s a prince!” He exclaimed, snatching up the damp rag hanging by the door and busting himself scrubbing at the flour stains.    
   
“Who said that a prince couldn't show interest in you?” Yifan scoffed, reaching for the sacks of flour that had tumbled to the ground. He hefted one in his arms and threw it back where it was supposed to be.    
   
"You're good enough for a king.” Yixing smacked his brother hard when he ruffled his hair with a satisfied smile.    
   
“Sap.” He muttered and Yifan laughed, petting his head with a fond smile on his face.    
   
"It's true though.” Jongin piped up from the floor. Yixing aimed a kick at him playfully as his brother scooped up another fallen bag of flour.    
   
“But I swear, Yixing. If he hurts you, no wait. If both of them hurt you in any way…” Yifan’s eyes darkened and Yixing swatted him again.   
   
“Don't be silly. They're not interested in me.”    
   
//   
   
"The prince is here again. With his little sidekick.” Yifan whispered as he passed his brother, smirking a little when he saw Yixing’s hand shake.    
   
“Shut up!” The dancer cursed when he nearly messed up the dark lines that framed his eyes. His brother’s hand was warm when long fingers curled around his hand, steadying him.    
   
“Thanks ge.” He mumbled and Yifan pinched his side gently, lowering the brush.    
   
“Don't be nervous. You're our best dancer.” He smiled and dropped a kiss onto Yixing’s forehead.    
   
Yixing made a disgruntled sound and reached for the fiery wings that were essential for his first scene. He slid the arm bands over his wrists as Yifan stood back, admiring the way the feathers rippled in different colours.    
   
The craftsman who had created the piece had meticulously measured and cut every piece to fit a particular dancer and thus the piece was one of a kind.    
   
“Maybe I will dance the Firebird one day.” He said and Yixing grinned at him, rising on pointe to flick a wing easily at him.    
   
“Stick to your dragon and princes, Fanfan. You do them well.”    
   
His brother pouted as he turned to face the mirror, straightening his own costume.    
   
"Baekhyun is a very lucky guy." Yixing winked and Yifan flushed, head snapping to glare at his brother.    
   
“At least I don't have two nobles nipping at my heels for my attention.” He retorted and Yixing pulled his arms up, the fiery feathers shielding his face.    
   
“Meanie.” He squeaked when Yifan wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him the way the Prince would soon do to the Firebird.    
   
There were many who mistook the pair for lovers but Yifan and Yixing were just very, very close friends and it just so happened that Yifan's father had gotten married to Yixing’s mother.    
   
Many audiences were shocked whenever they saw Sleeping Beauty and later realized that the pair were stepbrothers but they never let that stop their wonderful performances together.    
   
“Dancers please gather.” The stagehands began to hustle the dancers out to the wings in preparation and Yifan gave his brother’s waist one final squeeze.   
   
“Have fun out there.” Yixing grinned and nodded.   
   
“You too.” He danced lightly to the other side of wings and the music began.   
   
Yixing sneaked a peek at the audience and his face warmed when he saw indeed, that the prince and the lord were in the audience in a private box. He barely paid any attention to the stage hands fastening the invisible strings that would make him fly, stealing glances at the audience whenever he dared.   
   
“Yixing.” A severe whisper echoed in his ear and he turned to see the senior dancer who would dance as the villain frowning at him. He whispered apologies as he pulled away from the velvet curtains.   
   
He forced their images out of his head, focusing instead on the music thrumming around him.The energy of the piece traveled through his body, his limbs knowing exactly what they had to do as the music receded, introducing his character.    
   
His mind blanked out as muscle memory took over. The audience melted away as he leapt onto stage, golden wings rippling.    
   
He immersed himself into the sea of music and every scene of the Russian folk tale passed through his mind’s eye as he went through the motions of the dance, showing the delight and freedom of the Firebird.    
   
The mechanism fastened around his body tightened and his heart lifted to his throat as his body rose into the air, much to the amazement and delight of the audience.    
   
He swallowed back the fear that always came with that first increase of height and focused on his movements, the fluidity of his body.    
   
His wings rustled softly in the air, the only sound in the otherwise silent theater. The choreographer had requested that the momement the firebird swooped into the scene, the orchestra stopped playing just to incite awe and he could feel the feeling rolling off the audience in waves as he flew around the stage.   
   
The flute began to trill softly and he was lowered slowly, flying closer and closer to Prince Ivan. It had used to be difficult to ignore the fact that Yifan was a prince in this show, not his brother but now, Yixing could see royalty in every ounce of his body as he swooped around him, still held above the stage by the harness hidden within his constume.    
   
The music swelled as the prince leapt forward, hands clasping around Yixing’s waist in a tight grip. Yixing could feel the warmth of Yifan’s chest against his back as he struggled, emitting high desperate bird calls.    
   
The distress in his body language was obvious as he strained. Yifan had always been much, much stronger than him so it was not hard to exaggerate his desperation.    
   
“Free me, dear prince! I cannot live long in a cage!” He cried out as the prince declared that he should keep the beautiful bird in a gilded cage as an attraction.    
   
“Perhaps then I shall make a cloak of your beautiful feathers.” Prince Ivan mused and the audience gasped in horror, as did the Firebird. His struggles intensified as he cried out.   
   
“Spare my life, dear prince! Can you bear to see a creature like me killed for vanity?” A silvery tear escaped from his eyes, splashing onto the prince’s wrist.    
   
The prince looked properly chastised and released the bird, murmuring apologies.    
   
Yixing leapt out of his arms in happiness and as the harness was lifted into the air, he plucked a feather from his wings, letting it flutter into the prince’s hand, calling out, “Should you have need of me, dear prince, you may summon me with this feather!”    
   
With those words lingering in the air, he flew off into the wings of the stage and the story continued.   
    
//   
   
“You are an idiot.” Yixing sighed softly, kneeling beside his brother. They had reserves for if a dancer got injured mid dance but Yifan had stubbornly refused to step off despite having turned his foot after landing wrong.   
   
“People would have noticed. Zhou Mi doesn't even look half as much like me.” The taller mumbled as he held a bag of ice against his ankle.    
   
"But it might worsen the injury and they might have to scrap you from the next performances, you silly goose.” His brother knocked his knuckles against his head gently and Yifan pouted just as the doors to the backstage area opened.   
   
“The prince is here.” The usher announced and Yixing’s head jerked up to see Joonmyun and Jongdae strolling in, looking as if they owned the place.    
   
Yifan's eyes narrowed and he started to rise but Yixing caught him first.    
   
“Watch your foot, Fan. I can take care of myself.”    
   
“You did amazing!” Jongdae cheered as he bounded over to the two dancers. Joonmyun followed more slowly with a fond smile on his lips.    
   
“I mean the both of you did amazing.” The lord quickly amended his statement when he noticed Yifan crouched on the ground.    
   
“Are you alright?” Joonmyun asked quietly and Yifan had to resist the urge to roll his eyes.   
   
“He turned his foot like an idiot.” Yixing filled in for him, taking the melted bag of ice from his brother as Yifan rose to his feet.    
   
Yifan glared at him but Yixing just grinned back at him cheekily. He sighed loudly and grabbed his brother into a headlock.   
   
Yixing shrieked when Yifan’s arm locked around his throat, pulling the air from his lungs.    
   
“Truce, truce!” He gasped, tapping on his brother’s arm with two fingers, their signal since childhood.   
   
Joonmyun and Jongdae both watched in amusement as Yifan released his brother, moving to stand behind him, a looming presence.    
   
“I was wondering…” Joonmyun started then stopped, stealing a glance at Yifan, who practically cast shadows over them. His heavy brows were furrowed as he watched the prince speak.    
   
Joonmyun faltered for a moment and Yixing noticed his gaze flickering to Yifan’s frowning face. He turned around and gave his brother a gentle shove.   
   
“You scaring him with your dragon face, Fan.” Yifan stuck out a tongue at him and turned to the prince, giving him a hard look before slipping off to the dressing rooms.   
   
“Is he always like that?” Jongdae asked once Yifan had vanished. Yixing sneaked a glance in his brother’s direction and smiled, shaking his head.    
   
“He's just overprotective.”   
   
He shot Joonmyun a curious glance.    
   
“You were saying?”    
   
Joonmyun’s face reddened at Yixing’s attention and his tongue twisted in knots as he tried to speak.   
   
“I…I was wondering if you would like to dance for my family.” He admitted and the dancer's eyes widened.   
   
“Dance… for the royal court?” He stammered and Joonmyun nodded his head, inwardly adding that it was a great time for him to visit his home.    
   
“Yeah, you're an amazing dancer.” Jongdae filled in when neither of them said anything.   
   
“I don't… I don't know if I'm good enough.” Yixing’s eyes were full of awe as he stared at both of them.    
   
“Why not Jongin? He's been dancing even longer than I have.”    
   
Joonmyun was glad that the lighting in the area was dim so that the dancer could not see the flush that had risen to his cheeks.   
   
“I… I just prefer your style over his.” He stuttered and Jongdae shot him a disbelieving look.    
   
“You should speak to the ballet master if you are serious about this, Your Highness.” Yixing had a faint smile on his face as the shock wore off.   
   
“Of… of course.” The prince tried to cover over his stutter and his best friend hid a smile.   
   
“I believe he is still around. Shall I introduce you?” The dancer bowed courteously and extended a hand gracefully in the direction of the dressing rooms.    
   
“Yes, thank you.” Joonmyun had no idea what he was doing but he followed as Yixing led them inside.    
   
“Master, the prince wishes to speak with you.” The dancer's voice was soft and lilting as he bowed once more to a short balding man.    
   
“What prince?” The man spun around and when he caught sight of Joonmyun, his eyes grew wide and he bowed and bowed again, excitement glowing over him.    
   
Yixing smiled softly and took his leave quietly, leaving them with the ballet master.   
   
“You're serious about this?” Jongdae whispered as the man hurried away to bring them tea and snacks.   
   
“Why not? I know Mother would appreciate this. She adores ballet but just never has time to come down and watch one.”    
   
   
“Come, sit, sit!” The man hustled them over to a luxurious velvet chaise and poured them tea.   
   
Joonmyun let his business smile slide over his face as he opened his proposal.   
   
"So I had an idea…”   
   
//   
“That was wonderful, Joonmyun! Wherever did you find such lovely dancers?” The queen clapped her hands loudly as the court erupted in cheers around them.    
   
The dancers on stage bowed and Joonmyun frowned slightly when he saw Yixing throw a wink in Jongdae’s direction. His frown deepened even more when he saw his best friend blow a kiss in his direction.   
   
“Myun?”   
   
“Oh, Jongdae took me to see a production in town and I really enjoyed it.” He answered distractedly, reaching for his wine glass.   
   
“Well, they are lovely. Thank you, my dear.” The queen smiled when she saw her son steal another look at one of the dancers.   
   
“It’s fine mother. Shall I invite them to the table to join us?” The prince finally twisted his head to look at his mother, brown eyes gentle.   
   
“Of course.”    
   
As he rose to leave the table, Jongdae shot him a curious look but did not make to follow him as he made his way to the guest chambers that the dancers were occupying.    
   
Yixing turned to smile at him when he stepped into the room. His heart skipped a beat and he forced himself to remain calm.   
   
“Um, Mother wishes for all of you join us at the table after you are done.” He said as the rest of the dancers bowed at his presence.    
   
The dancers tittered among themselves as they wiped off their makeup and dressed themselves in regular clothes. A younger dancer slid an arm around Yixing’s waist as the brunette was removing his eyeliner and put his mouth close to his ear.   
   
“The prince never took his eyes off of you.” Yixing’s face flushed red and he moved away, Yifan coming to his rescue.    
   
“Are you quite finished, Taehyung?” The sight of the blonde’s furrowed eyebrows made the dancer flinch and he withdrew away, leaving Yixing to finish taking off his makeup.    
   
He stripped off his costume quickly, pulling on a simple white t-shirt and black jeans instead.   
   
“You know, he was quite right.” Yifan said as he helped his brother into a light blue sweater.    
   
“The prince never did take his eyes off of you.”    
   
Yixing groaned, swatting at his brother with a too long sleeve.    
   
“Not you too.” He tugged the sleeve higher up so that his hands would actually stick out of them. Yifan set his hands on his brother's waist and turned him so that he could see himself in the mirror.   
   
Yixing looked at him suspiciously as he complied.   
   
“Look at yourself, little brother. You're gorgeous.” A light flush crawled over his cheeks and he jerked out of Yifan’s grip.   
   
Yifan raised an eyebrow as Yixing made to leave the room to join the other dancers who had already vacated the area in favour of the food outside.    
   
“I'm just saying. The prince has good reason to look.”   
   
He muttered as he followed his brother outside.   
   
//   
   
Dinner with the royals was incredibly awkward. In Yixing’s opinion at least.   
   
The prince had saved him a seat right in between him and Jongdae and he could feel his eyes burning holes into the side of his head as he ate. The other dancers were seated on the other side of the table with the louder, more boisterous lords to entertain them.    
   
“Why so quiet?” Jongdae asked, as he signaled for a servant to refill his glass. The rosé was sickly sweet on Yixing’s tongue as he took a sip, keeping his eyes on his plate.   
   
“Just a little tired.” He answered and Joonmyun spoke up.    
   
“You can use my bedroom to rest.” He rose to his feet as Yixing’s eyes widened. The prince held out a hand and gingerly, Yixing placed his hand into his palm.    
   
   
//   
   
"Y...Your Highness!" Yixing cried out in pain when the prince’s grip on his hand tightened and he was yanked roughly into a room the size of the apartment he shared with his brother.   
   
He gasped when Joonmyun pushed him into the nearest wall, releasing his hand to cup his jaw. Their faces were so close together that he could feel the prince’s breath brushing against his lips.    
   
He had to drop his eyes to the floor as the tension in the room mounted so that he would not do something he might regret.   
   
Yixing whimpered softly when Joonmyun pressed their lips together. The prince had him pinned back against the wall, hands cradling his jaw tenderly.    
   
He remained as still as he could, hardly daring to breathe as the elder kissed him, hard and forcefully.    
   
“Do I disgust you that much?” Joonmyun hissed in disappointment, pulling away. Yixing had not responded to his actions but had remained stiff as a board, lips unyielding. The prince’s fingers curled into the dancer’s thin shirt as he tried not to let the other see how upset he was.    
   
Yixing was too perceptive for his own good as he closed his hands over the prince’s wrist, gently prying his hand off.    
   
“You don't disgust me, milord.” He murmured and Joonmyun flinched.    
   
“It's Joonmyun.” He growled and Yixing bowed his head, keeping his lips sealed.    
   
“You don't disgust me.” He repeated softly and Joonmyun could hear tenderness in his voice.The prince glanced at him and was surprised to see how sheepish he looked.    
   
“It's just… you could have anyone you wanted. Why… why would you choose me? You’re good with Jongdae. Why would you want an extra person to complicate things?” His voice was almost a whisper when he arrived at the end of his sentence, head ducking to look at the floor.    
   
Joonmyun did not know whether to laugh or cry as he wrapped the dancer up into his embrace, pulling him into a tight hug.    
   
“Silly Yixing.” He mumbled and pushing the younger back against the wall, kissed him soundly.    
   
The bedroom door swung open and Jongdae walked in.    
   
“Are you getting started without me?” He gasped, sounding affronted. Joonmyun kept his mouth on the dancer’s, gesturing for his boyfriend to move over. The lord grinned, happily obliging.    
   
The prince pulled away from Yixing, the dancer’s lips looking delightfully swollen and red. He was panting from the force of the kiss, eyes wide with surprise as he gazed at Jongdae.    
   
The lord stepped up to him, cocking his head at the deer in the headlights look Yixing had about him. He curled his fingers into Yixing’s collar very slowly and deliberately, meeting the dancer’s eyes.   
   
The taller man gasped in surprise when his head was yanked down into a fiery kiss. He fisted his hands into the lord’s shirt, groaning fervently into his mouth.    
   
“Careful, Dae. Don't mark him up too much yet.” Joonmyun smirked when Yixing turned to look at him with glazed eyes.    
   
Jongdae herded the dancer onto the bed, pushing him down on the soft surface. The prince joined them, tugging his best friend into a kiss, Yixing watching them with increasingly loud pants as Jongdae fondled him through his jeans.   
   
He squirmed when the lord squeezed the bulge, pleasure flashing through him. The dancer reached for the clasp, wanting to touch but Joonmyun slapped his hand away.    
   
“No touching.” The prince’s eyes were dark with lust as he ran a hand down Yixing’s chest, tweaking his nipples lazily through his shirt.   
   
The dancer whined, hands moving to fist at the sheets.   
   
“Please…” He begged, back arching off the bed. Jongdae undid the button on his jeans and slid his hand into the dancer’s boxers, stroking along his cock gently.    
   
"I want to see for myself how flexible he is.” Joonmyun muttered before he could stop himself. Yixing's face burned red as the prince stripped him of his pants.   
   
He cried out in protest when Jongdae released him, moving instead to grab his hands. Joonmyun tugged off his boxers easily and took a moment to admire the view as Jongdae wrestled the thin shirt off of the dancer.    
   
Yixing whimpered when the prince trailed a hand along the inside of his thigh, moving higher and higher towards his cock.    
   
Jongdae grabbed his wrists in his hands, pinning him down as Joonmyun bowed his head, taking the head of Yixing's cock in his mouth.    
   
The dancer gasped and spluttered a weak protest that he should be doing all the work but the prince ignored him, sucking at the throbbing member gently.    
   
“Oh, Your Highness!” He cried out, his hips involuntarily bucking. Joonmyun’s brows knitted and he pulled off immediately, bringing a hand down harshly across the dancer’s firm thigh.    
   
Yixing cried out at the stinging pain, body bowing off the bed as he tugged at his arms, trying to regain some semblance of control.   
   
Joonmyun traced a gentle finger around the red mark that had raised up on the dancer’s pale skin and smirked when Yixing shuddered in Jongdae’s grip.    
   
"Don't do that again.” He warned as he lowered his mouth back onto Yixing’s cock. The dancer nodded weakly, straining to keep his hips down. To help him, Joonmyun laid a hand across his abdomen, holding him firmly in place.    
   
Yixing writhed, straining against Jongdae when the prince scraped his teeth across his skin, pain mixing with pleasure.   
   
Jongdae’s cock stirred in his pants as he watched his best friend take Yixing apart with just his mouth. Joonmyun was always very good with his tongue. The dancer’s hands clenched around his wrists and he bent to give him a reassuring kiss, pressing his tongue into his mouth.    
   
Yixing sobbed and arched desperately. He could feel arousal pooling in his stomach and he knew he was terribly close to blowing his load.   
   
“I think he's close.” Jongdae remarked as he pulled his mouth away. Joonmyun arched an eyebrow and sucked harder. Yixing screamed and his body spasmed wildly, convulsing as he spilled his seed into the prince’s mouth.    
   
Joonmyun swallowed and the dancer mewled weakly at the sensitivity. His wrists were released and Jongdae pressed a kiss against the red marked skin gently in apology.   
   
“Your Highness.” Yixing mumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position. His arms shook at the effort and Jongdae steadied him.    
   
The dancer gestured for Joonmyun to climb fully onto the bed, crawling over to undo his pants. He wrapped a slender hand around the prince’s cock, other hand moving to unzip Jongdae’s jeans.    
   
“Shit, you have such pretty hands.” Jongdae gasped as Yixing stroked him and Joonmyun together in alternating rhythm. Joonmyun moaned in agreement as he reclined on his arms. Yixing dimpled sweetly at him, dropping his head to kiss the heads of both their cocks respectively.    
   
The two men cried out in unison as they came, white splattering across their chests and Yixing’s hand.    
   
//   
   
“You won't do anything to hurt him. You don't touch him unless he expresses consent, you won't…”   
   
“Yifan, please.” Yixing sighed as he cuddled into his brother's arms. Joonmyun and Jongdae both sat on the couch opposite them, spines stiff and straight.    
   
Their expressions were twin ones of fear and seriousness as they nodded.    
   
“You're going to scare them off.” Yixing mumbled, dropping his head into the crook of Yifan’s neck. He looped his arms around his neck and pressed a soft kiss against the corner of his brother’s lips.    
   
The gesture cut Yifan off as he turned to stare at his brother. His eyes were fond even as he reprimanded him.   
   
“Stop distracting me. I'm trying to be serious and threatening here. They're going to be dating my baby brother.” Yixing snorted and punched his shoulder gently.   
   
"I can take care of myself thank you very much.” He climbed out of Yifan’s lap and wandered over to his boyfriends. Plopping his ass into Joonmyun’s lap and laying his head into Jongdae’s, he waved a dismissive hand at his brother.    
   
“Go on then. I'm going to take a nap here.”   
   
Joonmyun threaded his fingers into Yixing’s and the younger smiled reassuringly at him before closing his eyes, Jongdae carding gentle fingers through his hair.   
   
Yifan huffed and his eyebrows furrowed as he stared intently at both the men.    
   
“You better take really good care of him or I'm hunting your asses down, your status be damned.” The prince bowed his head and nodded.   
   
“We will.” He murmured, stroking a hand tenderly along the slope of Yixing’s neck. The younger whined but his eyes remained close as Jongdae massaged his scalp.    
   
“He’s precious to us.”    
   
 


End file.
